Trapped
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: What would happen if the YYH guys and some other random people were trapped in a bunch of various places? Well this I hope.
1. Trapped

What would happen if Hiei, Julia, Janel, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were  
snowed in  
at Janel's house? Duh this!  
  
Trapped By: Yoru-Sama  
  
(Janel, Julia, and the rest of the gang enter Janel's theater room.)  
  
Janel- So what movie do you guys want to watch?  
  
Hiei- "Moulin Rouge!"  
  
Everyone- What was that Hiei?  
  
Hiei- You heard me, "Moulin Rouge!"  
  
Julia- Hiei, it's not that I don't want to watch that movie but why do you want to watch it?  
  
Hiei- 'Cuz Ozzy Osborne does the voice of the Green Fairy.  
  
Julia- Oh yeah. (Everyone but Hiei sweatdrops)  
  
(They start to watch the movie; it's at the "Look my dear a little frog" part when suddenly the power goes out.)  
  
Janel- Don't move!! (Turns around her chair grabbing a Tap Light from the shelf behind her. She turns the light on and positions it so it lights the area of the room where they are all sitting. Hiei and Julia are sitting in Julia's chair making out.)  
  
Yusuke- Ah hem.  
  
Julia+ Hiei- (Jump up) Erm..........yeah............sorry...............erm  
  
Janel- Whatever, let's go upstairs, I think I have some candles, or a few more flashlights.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Janel- Kurama where'd ya put the candles!?  
  
Kurama- umm........................I know.  
  
(Kurama grabs a flashlight then runs upstairs to one of the bedrooms then comes back downstairs with an armful of candles.)  
  
Yusuke- Wonder what the candles were doing up there, eh Janel. (Janel smacks Yusuke)  
  
(They light the candles. Kurama, Janel, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, sit down at the table and start to play cards. Hiei and Julia take a flashlight then go off somewhere.)  
  
(Later)  
  
Janel- Ha I win! Yusuke what's the score?  
  
Yusuke- Kuwabara has 10 wins, I have 15 wins, you have 18 wins and Kurama has 0 wins.  
  
Kuwabara- Gee Kurama you really blow at cards.  
  
Kurama- Leave me alone. (Julia and Hiei enter as Janel starts to deal the next hand.)  
  
Yusuke- What are you two doing here we usually don't see you guys for a few more hours when you go off like that.  
  
Julia- Hiei got hungry.  
  
Hiei- So did you.  
  
Julia- Whatever. Janel you got any food?  
  
Janel- I think I have some crackers or something.  
  
Kurama- And don't forget the mini cereal boxes.  
  
Janel- Why would they want to eat those.  
  
Kurama- 'Cuz they're good!  
  
Janel- Why don't I just drive out and get some pizza?  
  
Julia- All right I'll come too.  
  
(Janel and Julia open the door to see a wall of white, they slam the door shut before the snow can fall in the house.)  
  
Yusuke- Great we're snowed in, with no food.  
  
(The snow would explain the power outage)  
  
Janel- Actually we have food but it's not pizza.  
  
Kurama- Even if we don't have good food we can still keep posted on the weather. I'll go get my portable radio.  
  
Kuwabara- Why didn't you think of that when the power first went out?  
  
Kurama- Because the power may have gone out because of Janel's theater stuff.  
  
Everyone but Janel+Kurama- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
(Kurama goes then returns.)  
  
Kurama- Sorry the battery's dead.  
  
Everyone but Kurama- (sweatdrops then facevaults)  
  
(30 minuets later)  
  
Hiei- How come we never got out the food I'm still hungry!!!  
  
Janel- I've got it. (Comes back with White cheddar cheese its, regular cheese its, keebler crackers, and a box of assorted graham crackers. When she enters the room Kurama goes into the kitchen and comes back with a case of mini cereal boxes.)  
  
Julia- Hiei you have food now so you can stop complaining.  
  
Hiei- (Answers but his mouth is full)  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Yusuke- I'm bored.  
  
Kurama- (absent mindedly sings "Wild Wind" under his breath when,)  
  
Hiei- (Starts to sing with Kurama. Soon everyone is singing)  
  
Everyone- Kokoro no mama ni tada fighting to dream!  
  
(15 minutes later-singing)  
  
Everyone- God is the man!  
  
(15 minutes later-still singing)  
  
Everyone-Woke up on Monday and hated life, drank until Wednesday then left his wife, Thursday through Saturday lost everything, woke up on Sunday and was miserable again!  
  
(15 minutes later-still singing again) Everyone- Yoru no sora ni kagayaku. Tooi gin no tsuki. Yuube yume de saite 'ta, nobara to onaji iro.  
  
(15 minutes later- singing yet again)  
  
Everyone- Take this job and shove it! I ain't work'in here no more.  
  
( 15 minutes later- singing yet again and again)  
  
Everyone- Hold me baby ukiuki lady. Touch me baby kirakira body. Hold me baby odorouyo Sunday. Touch me baby kibun wa holiday. Hold me baby norinori pary. Touch me baby are you ready ok?  
  
(15 minutes later- this is a bit ridiculous no?) Everyone- No ten p-kan sora wa harete, ippai oppai BOKU! genki. Toraburu asobe yancha booi. We got (gotta) power. Doragonbooru Z!  
  
(15 minutes later, Janel is asleep an the couch, Kurama is leaning against the couch starting to nod off, Kuwabara+ Yusuke sit in kitchen chairs zoned out absent mindedly singing, Hiei leans against Julia's shoulder asleep.)  
  
Julia+Kuwabara+Yusuke- Now pimp'in ain't easy but it's necessary that's why I'm chasing bi-  
  
Julia- Oh what's the use I'm bored again.  
  
Janel- wha?  
  
Julia- I thought you were asleep.  
  
Janel- (rubbing her eyes) I was but then you stopped singing so I woke up. (Julia stands stretching, Hiei falls on the floor hitting his head on the tiled part of the floor thus causing him to wake up.)  
  
Janel- Well there's only one thing to do now.  
  
Kurama- Eat mini cereal?  
  
Julia- Have PBJ time?  
  
Hiei- Everyone leaves Julia and Hiei alone time?  
  
Kurama- Everyone leaves Janel and Kurama alone time?  
  
Janel- Well it could lead to what Hiei said and the second thing Kurama said but I think it's sake time.  
  
Yusuke+Kuwabara- ..........................................................(zoned)........... ...........................................  
  
(Hiei walks in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara waving his hands. They don't move. So Janel opens a Sake bottle and waves it under their noses. They wake up.)  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Janel+Julia- (Look at The boys laying sprawled out around the room passed out.)  
  
Julia- Janel you still got 'em?  
  
Janel- Course. (Leaves then comes back with a bottle and two shot glasses)  
  
Janel- Ready?  
  
Julia- (Takes a glass) Duh.  
  
(1 hour and 15 minutes later)  
  
Julia- Ha Janel you passed out! Wait that's not something I would usually say............Could I be drunk?........................YES YES YES I FINALLY GOT DRUNK!!!!!  
  
(A few minutes lather Julia is asleep next to Hiei. Janel stands up.)  
  
Janel- No Julia you're not drunk you just think you are.  
  
Julia- (wakes up) Wha?!?! I'm not drunk? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I can still stay sober the longest!  
  
Janel- Actually I was never drunk passed out in the first place. You just thought I was.  
  
Julia- Hmmmm............. You're mind games are deadly.  
  
Janel- It's not as much the mind games as it is the sleeping powder I put on your glass, it worked pretty well to.  
  
Julia- There is but one way to settle this! (They both run to the sake closet, to find it now empty) Janel+Julia- Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!1  
  
Janel- Moment.............................Kurama! (Kicks Kurama awake) You forgot to go buy more Sake!!  
  
Kurama- I did not it was your turn!!  
  
Janel- Was not!!  
  
Kurama- Was to!!  
  
Janel- Was not!!  
  
Kurama-Was to!!  
  
Janel- Fine!! We'll check the calendar.  
  
(They walk over to the counter and pull out a calendar and start going over the dates.)  
  
Julia- (Whispers) Hiei wake up.  
  
Hiei- Wha?  
  
Julia- Everyone is a bit preoccupied right now if you want to..............................  
  
Hiei- Why didn't you tell me sooner lets go!!  
  
(Julia sweatdrops as Hiei pulls her out of the room)  
  
(10:30 the next morning) Janel- HA!!! It was your turn to but Sake!  
  
Kurama- (scowl)  
  
Yusuke- Stop talking so loud I have a terrible hangover.  
  
(Julia and Hiei enter)  
  
Kurama- Hey guys, how was your night?  
  
Julia- (scowls)  
  
Hiei- (smiles)  
  
Julia- All you demons are alike; you all are driven by the same thing.  
  
Kurama- What can I say?  
  
Janel- I don't think that was a compliment dear.  
  
Hiei- You know what I could go for? Some mini cereal.  
  
Janel- Kurama already ate it all.  
  
Hiei- Oh.  
  
Julia- Hey it stopped snowing! Wanna go out for breakfast?  
  
(Janel Julia Hiei and Kurama leave the house for breakfast.)  
  
(30 minuets later)  
  
Yusuke- Kuwabara you awake?  
  
Kuwabara- Dude I got a terrible hang-over,  
  
Yusuke- I know.............................(With a clunk both of them pass out again on the counter.)  
END 


	2. Grocery Store

I'm not good at introductions, but we are 'trapped' once again! And I don't own any of the characters. Hey I remembered to put that!  
  
Trapped two: grocery store by: Yoru-Sama  
  
Julia- Are you guys coming?  
  
Janel- You and Hiei can get checked out I think he's almost done.  
  
(Looks at Kurama who's looking at all the shampoos and conditioners, Julia shrugs then leaves. Once she is gone Janel picks up a thing of shampoo, smells it, gags then puts it back on the shelf.)  
  
Kurama- Janel! I don't know which one to get!!  
  
Janel- Whichever smells better!  
  
Kurama- But they both smell really really good!!!  
  
Janel- Let me see those!  
  
(Takes one bottle smells it gags then takes the other smells it and gags.)  
  
Janel- God those reek!  
  
Kurama- You're not helping.  
  
Janel- Here take this it shampoos conditions detangles softens it takes care of most frizz, and it smells good! Now come on before the store closes, Hiei and Julia are waiting.  
  
Kurama- But it doesn't volumise!  
  
Janel- Who cares! We're buying this and you're coming with me or else you don't get yours!!!  
  
Kurama- I"M COMING I'M COMING, YOU ARE SO EVIL!!!!!  
  
Janel- Got that right. (All the lights turn off)  
  
Kurama- Did you do that?  
  
Janel- Oh no...  
  
(They run to the doors to find them locked and Julia and Hiei on the other side laughing.)  
  
Janel- Great job fox now we're locked in!  
  
Kurama- (scowl) It wasn't entirely my fault.  
  
Janel- ugh.  
  
(Julia and Hiei continue to laugh. Janel flips them off then grabs Kurama; they walk away then return with boxes of Sake, and start to wave them at Julia and Hiei. Julia pulls out a remote control and pushes the red button on it-aka the "ball on button"- causing a crate of Sake to land behind her. Janel and Kurama leave again and return with two crates of Sake. Julia keeps producing more cases of Sake, Janel and Kurama sweatdrop and go into a warehouse in the back of the store where there's a room three times as big as the store filled with Sake. On the way back to the doors Janel grabs a pad or paper and some markers.)  
  
Janel- (writing) Julia- You and Hiei pull on the doors from the outside and Kurama and me will pull from the inside that way we can get out.  
  
(Julia+Hiei shake their heads "no" then walk away.)  
  
Janel- That's just great Kurama!  
  
Kurama- You're still blaming me for this!?  
  
Janel- Yes.............................I'm hungry.  
  
Kurama-Well we're in a store filled with food. Choose something.  
  
Janel- But there are so many choices! I just don't know what to choose!  
  
Kurama- Well I'm going to get some Chinese food see you later.  
  
(About 800 kumquats, 2 boxes of tubule, a cheese pizza, 3 containers of pasta, and 6 Sakes later Janel meets Kurama in the magazine section)  
  
Kurama- The new Shounen Jump is in.  
  
Janel- Cool. (30 minuets later)  
  
Kurama- I finished Shounen Jump.  
  
Janel- Me too. Now what do you want to do?  
  
Kurama- Let's just look around for a while.  
  
Janel- All right I need another Sake anyways.  
  
(Yusuke's house)  
  
Yusuke- Ha paper beats rock!! I win again!!  
  
Kuwabara- Ah man that's (counts on fingers) 10 games in a row!  
  
(Julia and Hiei enter)  
  
Julia- (laughs) Hey guys guess what?  
  
Yusuke- Okay I'll bite. What?  
  
Julia- (laughs harder) Janel and Kurama got locked in the grocery store!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke and Kuwabara start to crack up)  
  
Kuwabara- And you guys just left them there?  
  
Julia- Duh. It's not my fault Kurama can't choose shampoo in under five hours.  
  
Hiei- We should probably go get them before the store opens and people find them.  
  
Julia- Alright just a sec. I'm thirsty.  
  
(Eight hours later)  
  
Janel- I've read every magazine in this store. I even read those tabloid newspapers.  
  
Kurama- Those are very informative.  
  
Janel- You actually believe what those things say?  
  
Kurama- Sometimes.  
  
Janel- Listen to this one. "Next Great Depression Just Weeks Away". You believe that?  
  
Kurama- (shrugs) Hey it could happen.  
  
Janel- (throws the paper at Kurama's head) Whatever fox. Let's go look around in those warehouses in back, it might be interesting.  
  
(Kurama nodded as they headed toward the back of the store. When they were way far far far far far far far back in the warehouses they heard people singing.)  
  
Janel- What do you think that is?  
  
Kurama- I dunno.  
  
Janel- Let's go see.  
  
Kurama- Let's not and say we did.  
  
Janel- Aw common Kurama, what are you a coward?  
  
Kurama- Yes. Yes I am now let's go.  
  
Janel- Shhh. The singing stopped.  
  
Trapper1- What is that? Voices I hear.  
  
Janel- Look Kurama there's people back here.  
  
Trapper2- Looky looky we have visitors number three.  
  
Trapper3- I see them.  
  
Janel- Excuse me but who are you?  
  
Trapper1- We are the trapped trio. We were all locked in this store and never found our way out.  
  
Kurama- So you guys are like stuck here?  
  
Trapper2- Yeah.  
  
Kurama- Ohhhhh...............  
  
Janel- Excuse him he's a little slow.  
  
Kurama- I am not!  
  
Janel- You wish. But anyway, how long have you three been stuck here?  
  
Trapper3- We don't know it's been so long.  
  
Trapper1- Would you two like to join us?  
  
Janel- Well we've got nothing better to do.  
  
Trapper2- Goody goody. Now come sit and sing with us.  
  
Everyone- I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts ditily dee. And there they are a' standing in a row. Bum bum bum. Big ones small ones some as big as your head!  
  
(Five hours later)  
  
Trapped trio- I've got a booger up my nose and I'm gonna flick it out to you!  
  
Janel- Can-we-please-stop-singing!?!?!?!  
  
Trapper3- Why you don't like our singing?  
  
Janel- No it's very good but we've been singing for the past five hours!  
  
Trapper1- But we can't stop singing, We must sing, and all those who don't sing must perish!!  
  
Kurama- Umm Janel run.  
  
(Kurama and Janel run back into the store part of the building, the trio chases them. Janel+Kurama come to an area filled with shopping carts.)  
  
Janel- Jump in that one!  
  
(Kurama jumps inside of a shopping cart and Janel hops on the back on starts to run them around the store. The trio jumps into another cart and keep up their chase. Soon Janel and Kurama come to the glass doors)  
  
Kurama- Now what?  
  
Janel- We keep going!  
  
(They crash through the door and keep going out onto the street. The trio follows)  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
(Hiei Julia Yusuke and Kuwabara enter the store)  
  
Julia- Guys where are you?  
  
Hiei- They're not here.  
  
Yusuke- I don't think they were ever here to begin with.  
  
Kuwabara- Yeah lets go home.  
  
(Out in the parking lot Janel and Kurama come flying by in a shopping cart with a bunch of old guys chasing them)  
  
Janel- JULIA! GUYS! RUN!!!!!  
  
(Janel and Kurama hit them with the cart and now all six of them are running through the lot with a bunch of old guys chasing them. Oh, and P.S. Kurama never did get his shampoo)  
  
END 


	3. The Bathroom

Here we are again. Trapped......................building suspension......................................... .............................bet you want to get on with the story huh?...................................................... ....................................................yup any second now.............................................Okay fine, go ahead! Read! Read!  
  
Trapped three: The Bathroom By Yoru-Sama (Don't ask)  
  
Kurama- Aw common Janel don't be mad! Hey don't walk away from me! Don't you lock yourself in that bathroom! (Without me)  
  
(Kurama jumps into the bathroom just as Janel shuts the door. Then he turns locking the door then jamming the lock.)  
  
Kurama- HA! Now you have to forgive me!  
  
Janel- Kurama! I was never mad! I really had to go!  
  
Kurama-Oops.........................Well we're here now, just go.  
  
Janel- I can't with you in here!  
  
Kurama- Janel this is pointless, I've seen you before.  
  
Janel- (hits Kurama with a bottle of shampoo) AMA!!  
  
Kurama- That's my name don't wear it out!  
  
Janel- (Hits Kurama again) Baka Dozo.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
(Hiei and Julia stand outside the bathroom)  
  
Hiei- What do you think is going on in there? Julia- Bow chicka wow wow chicka chicka wow wow!  
  
Hiei- You're probably right. (They hear a loud banging noise)  
  
Julia- Either something's going on it there that I don't want to know about or they're knocking.  
  
(They run up to the door and knock back on it)  
  
Janel- JUJ THE BAKA KITSUNE LOCKED US IN THEN JAMMED THE LOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- You updated from fox to kitsune! You think higher of me?!  
  
Janel- They mean the same thing slag.  
  
Kurama- You dislike me that much?  
  
Janel- No the other meaning of slag.  
  
Kurama- I am not a waste product of fire!  
  
Janel- The OTHER meaning!!!  
  
Kurama- (blushes) Oh that meaning....................  
  
Julia- What is going on it there!?!?!?!  
  
Janel- I told you Kurama jammed the lock!  
  
Hiei- So? What do you want us to do?  
  
Janel- Around the other side of the building is a window, but it only opens from the outside, you guys could open it and we could climb out.  
  
Julia- All right just give us a few minuets.  
  
Janel- NO! Not a few min. NOW! I have got to get out of here!  
  
(Julia and Hiei go around the other side of the building to the street where the window is located. They open the window but as Janel and Kurama are about to climb out a truck pulls up and parks in front of the window forcing Julia and Hiei to jump down into the bathroom as it blocks their only known exit.)  
  
Kurama- (whispers to Janel) Told you you should've gone before. Now they're here. (Gestures towards Julia and Hiei)  
  
Janel- (hits Kurama with the shampoo bottle)  
  
Julia- This is mighty uncomfortable. I'm locked in a bathroom with all of you.  
  
(45 min. later they all sit in a different corner of the room, when...)  
  
Hiei- Kurama why don't you just cut the door down with the Rosewhip?  
  
Kurama- (Hops up) That's a good idea! ROSEWHIP!!!  
  
(Kurama slashes at the door and breaks it open.)  
  
Kurama- Oh Yeah! I rule you guys suck!  
  
Hiei- (in his thoughts) And blow...................................  
  
Julia- I can see that thought bubble Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Ehhhhh...................................................  
  
Janel- (pulls Kurama by the ear) Lets go fox.  
  
Kurama- Where?  
  
Janel- What does it matter?  
  
Kurama- You might be taking me somewhere I don't want to go!  
  
Janel- (sighs letting his ear go) Fine where do you want to go?  
  
Kurama- The bedroom.  
  
Janel- Wrong! (Takes him by the ear again and starts to lead him away)  
  
Julia- So Hiei what do we do?  
  
Hiei- Bow chicka wow wow chicka chicka wow wow.  
  
Julia-You read my mind! Now quick! Our house!  
  
Hiei- Race you!  
  
(They sprint off)  
  
(At Janel and Kurama's house later that night)  
  
Janel- STOP MOVING!!! (They stand in the front room of the house, Janel is trying to pull the Snowmobile helmet off Kurama's head)  
  
Janel- Got it! (Falls backwards with the force of it)  
  
Kurama- You are evil! You made it get stuck!  
  
Janel- (Folds her bibs and puts them in the closet) I did not! We just haven't ridden in a while, in that period your ego must've made you head grow!  
  
Kurama- Whatever. Anyway now we get to do what I want to do! Can you guess what it is?  
  
Janel- (Sweatdrop/sigh) Fine I'll meet you in there, just let me get a Sake..........or five.  
  
Kurama- Actually that's not what I had in mind, but it blows my idea away!  
  
Janel-What have I gotten myself into?! (Starts to do that Sailor Moon pout/cry thing then facevaults.) 


	4. Julia and Hiei's House

Trapped four: Hiei and Julia's house By Yoru-Sama  
  
Janel- Okay Juj, Hiei your home theater is all set up.  
  
Julia- Is there anything we should know?  
  
Janel- Umm... Yeah. Always turn the amp on last, don't touch the TV screen until I can get you a screen protector, don't touch the aud button without Janel supervision, if your speakers buzz call me, if you blow a fuse call me, if the subwoofer blows up -which I doubt it will with only the two of you working this set up- call me, and if the ceiling starts to buzz call me.  
  
Hiei- The ceiling starts to buzz?  
  
Janel- Yeah, 'Cuz that might mean it's gonna cave in.  
  
Hiei- Oh.  
  
Kurama- Can we leave now?  
  
Janel- Well I gotta go make Kurama happy. I expect you guys'll be doing the same thing so bai, and enjoy your theater system.  
  
Julia+Hiei- BAI  
  
(Janel and Kurama go up to the door and find it locked from the outside, as are all the other doors and the windows of the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara run up to the window and wave at the others)  
  
Julia- Those bakas they locked us in our own house!  
  
Janel- At least we have a home theater set up. (They sit down and start to watch a movie.)  
  
(One hour later there's a huge explosion)  
  
Janel- YES YES YES!!! I BLEW UP THE SUBWOOFER MY GOAL IS COMPLEATED!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- What's that buzzing noise?  
  
Janel- Yes! Everybody hold on for the big finish!  
  
Kurama- What big finish? (The ceiling caves in over them)  
  
Janel- YEAH!! DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN!!  
  
Others- (sweatdrop)  
  
Julia- My house...  
  
Hiei- Don't worry Juj now we can re-do the house with a giant tree growing in the middle of it!  
  
Julia- Good idea!  
  
Kurama- So now that Janel totaled the home theater set up what'll we do?  
  
Hiei- Let's get some food.  
  
Kurama- Got any mini cereal?  
  
Janel- Kurama I though I told you, you weren't allowed to eat that anymore.  
  
Kurama- Yeah but why?  
  
Janel- 'Cuz you get hyper off it! (Janel blushes) It's not the most pleasant experience when you get hyper.  
  
Hiei- I must agree with Janel. Stay away from Kurama when he's hyper.  
  
Julia- Must the two of you always share information about Kurama with me that I may not want to know?  
  
Janel- Juj we weren't commenting to you we were just commenting to each other you were the one paying attention.  
  
Julia- (scowls)  
  
Hiei- All right I'm done talking, TO THE KITCHEN!  
  
(Some odd hours later)  
  
Hiei- (burps) That was good  
  
Julia- (burps) I agree  
  
Janel- (burps) Yup  
  
Kurama- I will never get used to your eating habits.  
  
Hiei- Kurama burp you're in good company.  
  
Kurama- I can't  
  
Janel- That's not the Kurama I know. (Moves over next to Kurama and puts a hand on his shoulder. Kurama raises his hand to his mouth and lets out an almost silent burp.)  
  
J+J+H- (start to cheer for Kurama)  
  
Julia- Okay Sake time.  
  
Janel- (nods)  
  
(8 hours later)  
  
Hiei- Did you guys hear that?  
  
Janel+Julia- (nod as Janel Julia and Hiei move to the window)  
  
Kurama- I didn't hear anything.  
  
Hiei- Shut up fox. We're trying to listen!  
  
Julia- (points to the left) There!  
  
Janel- I see them! (Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing behind a tree with a box full of fireworks)  
  
Julia- DUDE! They're going to bomb our house with fireworks!  
  
Hiei- We won't stand for this will we? (Turns demon form)  
  
Kurama-Nope (turns Youko form)  
  
Julia- (Pulls out her bow) Janel and Me have this one. Right Janel  
  
Janel-Just a sec. one............four................nine..............twelve................s ixteen. Yes I am ready.  
  
Julia- What was all the counting for?  
  
Janel- Had to make sure I had all my daggers on me.  
  
Hiei- You carry sixteen daggers!  
  
Julia-I though you carried about 4-8 daggers!  
  
Janel- Eight wasn't enough besides there was room.  
  
Youko- Might I ask where you keep them?  
  
Janel- Tell you later.  
  
Youko-YEY! Oops I mean okay later it is.  
  
Kurama- YOUKO! Stay away she's mine! Mine I tell you mine!!!!!  
  
Julia- Can we go now?  
  
Janel- Yeah (They walk up to the door to find it locked.)  
  
Janel- Youko?  
  
Youko- Rosewhip! (Cuts a hole in the wall)  
  
Julia and Janel- Arigatou!  
  
(The girls leave then return dragging Yusuke and Kuwabara behind them. The others are in human form now)  
  
Janel- You guys just wanna go to our house now?  
  
Julia- Sure.  
  
Janel- We can blow up my subwoofer!  
  
Kurama- But Janel you promised................  
  
Janel- (sweatdrop) I have two daggers at each ankle two on each wrist two on each upper arm and four around my waist. I could carry more but I only have sixteen more in my extra set.  
  
(The others stare at her blankly)  
  
Janel- Okay let's go blow up the subwoofer!!!!  
  
Julia- Yeah!  
  
Hiei- Whatever  
  
Kurama- (sadden sweatdrop) 


	5. The Mall

Trapped five: Mall  
  
Well I haven't had my two-bits for a while so I thought that I'd just say a  
few words. First off "Hi" second "I hope you're enjoying my Trapped  
stories" and third "If you didn't know it already I don't own the characters. Except the ones that I created, and myself, I hope. Disclaimers  
confuse me deeply. It's kinda creepy when you think about it."  
  
(Janel sits in the dressing room of the men's department in Kaufmanns watching Kurama find a tie that matched his new outfit, and wondering how she got there.)  
  
(5 hours earlier- Janel and Kurama sit in Janel's car)  
  
Janel- Okay now were just going to run in get my clinique face soap and come right back out. No other stops. Right?  
  
Kurama- (Nods his head like an idiot- Oh it's so cute you can't hate it yet somehow you do) Uh- huh Uh-huh Uh-huh!!  
  
Janel- All right then. (Gets out of the car. As soon as they enter the store Kurama starts to run around like a giddy little schoolboy.)  
  
Kurama- OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JANEL!!!!! I want one of these and one of these!!! And do you think this shirt sets off my eyes? I mean it really pulls out the highlights in my hair, but it makes my eyes go all dull.  
  
Janel- (sweatdrop/facevault) I'm going to get my face soap you better be done by the time I get back.  
  
Kurama- Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh  
  
(15 minuets later Janel returns)  
  
Kurama- JANEL!!! YOU GOTTA COME HELP ME FIND AN OUTFIT THAT LOOKS GOOD!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- Kurama we gotta go!  
  
Kurama- Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssse???? (Kurama is almost crying)  
  
Janel- No I wanna go home!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Back to the present out of Janel's flashback)  
  
(And so this is how it happened she thought. Now here she was making faces in a three-way mirror. Suddenly they hear)  
  
Manager- Attention shoppers you have 15 seconds before the mall closes.  
  
Janel- IT'S THE GROCERYSTORE ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grabs Kurama by the ear) HURRY FOX!!!!  
  
(They get to the doors just as they lock shut)  
  
Janel- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (breathes deeply) OOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kurama- Aw common Janel it's not that bad.  
  
Janel- (Starts to strangle Kurama) YES IT IS!!!!!  
  
Kurama- CAn yOU PLEase SToP YELLING!!! (Kurama yells between the violent shaking of Janel trying to strangle him)  
  
Janel- (lets go of Kurama) Sorry. Lets go get food.  
  
(In the Chinese place)  
  
Kurama- Admit it Janel this is good food.  
  
Janel- (sighs) Fine it is. What's your fortune cookie say?  
  
Kurama- (reads the fortune cookie) It says: Forget about it. Oh darn there goes my plans for tonight. What does your fortune cookie say?  
  
Janel- (reads the fortune cookie) It says: watch out. What do you suppose that means?  
  
Trapper1- There they are the non-singers!  
  
Janel- OH NO THE TRAPPED TRIO FROM THE GROCERYSTORE!!!!!! This really is the grocery store all over again!  
  
(The trappers start to chase after Janel and Kurama. Janel and Kurama run to the sporting goods section and hop on a pair of bikes.)  
  
Janel- HURRY!!!!! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!!!!!  
  
Kurama- WATCH OUT!!!!!!  
  
(Janel and Kurama crash into a display in front of the toy store, and a bunch of toys fall on them. Janel sits up and starts to yank silly putty off her clothes and Kurama tries to get out the Barbie that's tangled in his hair.)  
  
Trappers123- Shahahahaha!!! We have you now non-singers!!!  
  
(20 min. later- the Trapped Trio have Kurama and Janel tied up in Jump ropes and are making them sing and when they stop singing the Trio hold flamethrowers and stun guns at them threateningly.)  
  
Janel- (singing) This is all your fault foooox!  
  
Kurama- (singing) No it's yours!! No it's yours!!!  
  
Botan- Hang on a second. (Botan come crashing down through the skylight and hits the trappers over their heads with her oar then frees Janel and Kurama.)  
  
Janel- Arigatou Botan.  
  
Kurama- Arigatou.  
  
Botan- No prob! I've gotta go lead dead people to the spirit realms bye!!  
  
Janel+Kurama- Bai!  
  
(Janel and Kurama go back to Janel's car)  
  
Kurama- Hey look it's only a little after midnight! That means-  
  
Janel- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
Kurama- We have the rest of the night! My fortune cookie was wrong!!!!  
  
Janel-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (deep breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
THE END------Well for now at least (laughs evilly) 


	6. Camp

Well I don't have much to say. But...THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ROXY!!!! Anyone else that reads these please review! Okay? And tell me that more than three people read this stuff! (Oh and same disclaimer as always...you know the one)  
  
Trapped six: Camp  
  
Janel- Welcome to camp!  
  
Kurama- There's seaweed in the water isn't there?  
  
Janel- Yup!  
  
Julia- You're very perky.  
  
Janel- It's the camp spirit!  
  
Hiei- Are you going to be like this all day?  
  
Janel- I dunno but let's go swimming!  
  
Others- (shrug) Okay.  
  
(After they go swimming they come inside to cook dinner as soon as Kurama is about to start the chicken the power goes out)  
  
Julia- Just our luck now we're stuck here!  
  
Kurama- Hiei make a fire in the fireplace and I can still cook the chicken!  
  
Janel- Kurama don't you still have to baste the chicken.  
  
Kurama- (starts to lick the chicken) I am!  
  
Everyone but Kurama- (Cringe)  
  
(Janel goes up and bumps Kurama making him drop the chicken)  
  
Janel- Oops guess we can't eat that anymore.  
  
Julia- Now what are we going to eat?  
  
Janel- We could roast marshmallows?  
  
(Like five bags of marshmallows later)  
  
Janel- I don't think I could ever eat marshmallows again............  
  
Kurama- Hey you guys look what I found! Twister!  
  
Julia- I love that game! Let's play!  
  
Janel+Hiei- Okay!  
  
(They pull out the Twister mat and they start to play.)  
  
Hiei- This would be sexy if Kurama's butt wasn't in my face.  
  
Julia- Right hand red.  
  
Janel- You did that on purpose!  
  
Julia- Of course I did do you really think I'm using the spinner?  
  
(Janel moves so she's upside down under Kurama.)  
  
Kurama- Now it's sexy!  
  
Hiei- Kurama only you would think you're butt is sexy!  
  
Kurama- I wasn't talking about my butt!  
  
Hiei- But I was and it's still in my face!  
  
Janel- Stop moving I'm gonna fall!  
  
Julia- Left foot green!  
  
Hiei- I'm falling!  
  
Kurama- Ack!  
  
Janel- No!  
  
(Hiei falls forward tipping Kurama off balance so he's on top of Janel)  
  
Kurama- Now it's really sexy!  
  
Janel- (pushes Kurama off) Get off me fox! (Kurama falls over)  
  
Kurama- Ow I fell on my sexy butt!  
  
(Outside lightning flashes and it starts to rain)  
  
Julia- This calls for scary stories!  
  
Janel- Yeah!  
  
Julia- Take it away Hiei!  
  
Hiei- But of course! (Clears his throat) One dark and stormy night four friends were trapped in....  
  
Julia- A graveyard!?  
  
Janel- Starbucks!?  
  
Kurama- The Hentai House!?  
  
Hiei- Close but no cigar. Anyways they were trapped in A CAMP!!!  
  
Kurama- AHH!!!  
  
Janel- Dude it's not even scary yet.  
  
Kurama- It just startled me that's all. Continue Hiei.  
  
Hiei- And all the power went out and they couldn't use the toilet because THE PUMP RAN ON ELECTRICITY!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- AHH!!!  
  
Julia- Are you going to do that every time?  
  
Kurama- Sorry I'm jumpy.  
  
Hiei- Okay back to me! Then they found out that the power went out because a power line was struck by lightning and had set the line on fire. Then a baka ningen went over and stupidly touched the wire and WENT UP IN FLAMES!!!! The four laughed at his stupidity. Then because they had laughed the spirit became vengeful! And swore to kill them all.....................................One year later the friends returned to the camp and that night the weather was similar to the night the ningen died, and his spirit was lingering............That night as they roasted marshmallows and played Twister by candle and firelight they heard a sound at the door. A sound of metal scrapping against concrete! Then they saw a small fire moving across the yard. They walked to the window. The fire moved closer. Then when their faces were pressed up against the glass. The spirit crept up the side of the small house down the chimney and into the fireplace. They heard the crackle of burning wood. It got louder and louder.....then THE SPIRIT LEAPED FROM THE FIRE BLOWING UP THE FIREPLACE AND ENGULFING THE HOUSE IN FLAMES!!!!!! Everybody died the end.  
  
Julia- Very nice Hiei.  
  
Janel- Well done.  
  
Kurama- (Peeks out from behind Janel) Is it done?  
  
Janel- Don't worry koi it's over.  
  
Hiei- Something's going on outside.  
  
Janel- Looks like there's a power line down. It could be a while before we get power again.  
  
Julia- Oh well I'm going to bed.  
  
Janel- (nods yawning)  
  
(Julia and Hiei fall asleep on one couch and Janel and Kurama fall asleep on the other couch)  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kurama- Janel wake up do you hear that?  
  
Janel- Wha?  
  
Kurama- That noise.  
  
Julia- Good you guys are up I though I was insane hearing that noise outside. What does it sound like to you guys?  
  
Janel- It sounds like-  
  
Kurama- Metal against concrete..................  
  
Janel- Yeah! Wait you don't think?  
  
Kurama- The power line down the sound..................  
  
Julia- Common Kurama you don't really think the story could come true. Do you?  
  
Kurama- It just adds up that's all.  
  
Hiei- Who dares to disturb my slumber!  
  
Julia- Sorry itoshi. We were talking.  
  
Hiei- Who's making the metal against concrete sound?  
  
Kurama- See Hiei can hear it too! It has to be the spirit! Four friends camping! IT'S GONNA KILL US!!!!  
  
Janel- Common let's go look out the window, there's nothing out there you'll see.  
  
(They go over to the window and see a light moving across the yard)  
  
Kurama- THE SPIRIT IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Oh Kurama pllllll-ease  
  
Janel- This is really coincidental.  
  
Hiei- You don't believe do you?  
  
Janel- No but if stories did come true this would be the perfect time.  
  
Kurama- The lights getting closer!!!  
  
Julia+Janel- AH!  
  
Kurama- You believe?  
  
Janel+Julia- NO! You've just got us all jumpy that's all!  
  
Hiei- Guys the light?  
  
(All four look at each other and scream)  
  
Everyone- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke and Kuwabara step forward with a flashlight)  
  
Yusuke- Hey did you guys know that the powers back and your doors are locked from the inside?  
  
Hiei- It was Yusuke and Kuwabara?  
  
(The gang sweatdrop/facevaults)  
  
(Later)  
  
Kuwa- Let me get this strait you though we were evil spirits?  
  
Janel- Sadly yes.  
  
Hiei- Just one thing still is troubling me...  
  
Julia- What would that be?  
  
Hiei- What made the metal against concrete noise?  
  
(They all turn towards the window as they hear the sound and off in the distance they see a light moving closer.......) 


	7. Dream

Heehee I be back! So I haven't updated in a while. You're all probably saying "Thank God!" or "Thank Buddha!" Or whatever form of Religion you worship. So anywho just enjoy the story as always. I have to get through this and do two more of 'em. I wrote one that takes place douring the SuperBowl but I don't have it up yet. (sweatdrop) So I guess I'll stop ranting wait.....I'm not ranting yet......this is going to BECOME a rant so I'll quit while I'm ahead and let you get to the reading. HI HO SCIENCE HOMEWORK AWAY!!!!!!  
  
Trapped seven: Dream By: Yoru-Sama  
  
(One faithful night Hiei dreams)  
  
Hiei- Yes Kate Hudson, you may wear ancient Greek clothes and feed me grapes.  
  
Julia- I'm not Kate Hudson.  
  
Hiei- AHHHHHHHH!!!! MY DREAM GET OUT!!!  
  
(Janel and Kurama appear out of nowhere)  
  
Hiei- NOT YOU GUYS TOO?!?!?! THIS ISN'T A DREAM IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Do you want us to pinch you?  
  
Hiei- No.......I'll be fine. Just leave.  
  
Julia- And leave you alone with Kate Hudson? No way. I don't trust you that much.  
  
Janel- What bothers me is how we got here in the first place.  
  
Kurama- I know. How could we be in Hiei's dream when we're at our house?  
  
Hiei- I dunno. I don't care. Julia, Kate come this away.  
  
Julia- Whoa whoa whoa! We're not going anywhere until we find out how we all got here!  
  
Kurama- I agree. And until we find a way out.  
  
Janel- I have a few theories on that. One is that Hiei's collective self- conscious is dwelling on some unknown matter that has created all of us in a dream state. This would mean none of us are real and are only existing in the depths of Hiei's psyche. The second thing is that we are all dreaming the same thing though that makes no sense because that whole dream is based around Hiei. And the last thing is that somehow our nerve pathways, or brain waves have all became connected to Hiei and we are connected to his dream. I think this can be solved by Hiei waking up, but if we are non existent then we won't be real anymore once he wakes up and I don't know what will happen to our real bodies.  
  
Julia- That's fairly interesting in a weird way.  
  
Hiei- So all of you are in my mind?  
  
Janel- Yes I think that is it  
  
Kurama- It does make sense.  
  
Julia- But it still doesn't explain Kate over here  
  
(She points to Kate who's fanning Hiei with a feather)  
  
Hiei- Who cares if it explains Kate or not?  
  
Kurama- If this is a dream then anything can happen right?  
  
Janel- Yeah? Why?  
  
Kurama- Natalie Portman!  
  
(Natalie Portman appears out of nowhere)  
  
Kurama- Hello  
  
Janel- Damn you fox! Hugh Jackman!  
  
(Hugh Jackman appears out of nowhere)  
  
Kurama- No fair! Nicole Kidman!  
  
Janel- Michael Vartan!  
  
Kurama- Jennifer Garner!  
  
Janel- Orlando Bloom!  
  
Kurama- Halle Berry!  
  
Janel- Ewan McGregor!  
  
Julia- Stop it both of you! All people just summoned leave now!  
  
(Janel and Kurama look at each other and scowl)  
  
Kurama- I hate you!  
  
Janel- Feeling's mutual!  
  
Julia- YOMI! SANOSUKE! HOTOHORI! AND TASUKI!  
  
Janel- NO! Not fair!  
  
Julia- Is too! Look at Hiei and Kate over yonder!  
  
Janel- So what. Common Kurama we'll find a way to end this dream.  
  
(Her and Kurama disappear in a cloud of glittery bluish pink stuff)  
  
Kurama- Where are we?  
  
Janel- I think we're farther in Hiei's psyche.  
  
Kurama- There's lightning.  
  
Janel- I can see it. Those must be brain waves. Look over there! See these brain waves are purple that one's red.  
  
Kurama- That must be the dream! But how did we get out?  
  
Janel- I don't know but I'm getting the feeling that this may not be Hiei's dream.  
  
Kurama- It isn't then whose is it?  
  
Janel- I think you know. Dream Creature!!  
  
(Janel flips a dagger from her shirtsleeve and stabs Kurama. He turns into a blinding red light.)  
  
DreamCreature- NO! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!!! I WILL ALWAYS LURK IN KURAMA'S NATRUAL PSYCHE!!!  
  
Janel- Wanna bet?! Leave Kurama alone!  
  
DreamCreature- NEVER!!!  
  
(Suddenly a Rosewhip appears out of nowhere and wraps up Janel pulling her into one of the purple brainwaves)  
  
Janel- No! Let go!  
  
(A ghostly Kurama appears)  
  
GhostKurama- Sorry. I am Kurama's inner consciousness. I will take over from here.  
  
Janel- KURAMA!!! NOOO!!!  
  
Kurama- God Dammit Janel! Wake Up!  
  
Janel- Oh. Whoa. (She sits up in bed)  
  
Kurama- I just dreamed that you, Julia, Hiei and Kate Hudson were in my head.  
  
Janel- Hmm. (She smiles contently)  
  
Kurama- What is it? What happened?  
  
Janel- Tell you in the morning.  
  
(Janel turns over falling back asleep again. The phone rings)  
  
Kurama- Janel and Kurama's house, Kurama speaking, it's three AM how can I be of service?  
  
Hiei- It's me and Julia. Just so you know next time your psyche tries to take over your mind don't involve us!  
  
Julia- Yeah!  
  
Hiei- Good night Kurama. (Dial tone)  
  
Kurama- Sheesh. (He hangs up the phone and falls asleep)  
  
END  
  
Okay I have to write more to all of yous guys. I know this story was a little weird and I'm really sorry but I can't remember where the idea came from! So just stick around okay? Please? I know seven (and growing) chapters can seem long that's only because it's double spaced and the font's kinda big! So see you in the next chapter! Auf! 


	8. Best Buy

Okay I don't own the charcters and um...............I guess that's it for now. Enjoy everyone.  
  
Trapped eight: Best Buy by: Yoru-Sama  
  
Janel- Got it Juj?  
  
Julia- Just a second.....and.......yup we're in!  
  
(The girls stand in Best Buy and are hacking into one of the computers and go online)  
  
Julia- I'm gonna check out all my email then you can go on okay?  
  
Janel- Okay, I'm going to go find Kurama.  
  
Julia- Get Hiei too!  
  
Janel- Will do!  
  
(Kurama and Hiei are both conveniently located in the DVD section.)  
  
Janel- Hello  
  
Boys- Hn  
  
Janel- Okay well.....I have to go see if it's time to update my theater stuff.  
  
Kurama- How would you know if it needs to be updated?  
  
Janel- Well if Best Buy has it then I need to change it  
  
Hiei- Why?  
  
Janel- Because in case you haven't noticed this store sucks!  
  
Kurama- That's true they don't have my videos, why couldn't we have gone to Media Play?  
  
Janel- Because they don't have computers we can hack.  
  
Boys- Oooooohhhhh.......  
  
Julia- (walks over to them) I have two bits of good news and bad news. Good news: I have a new record time for checking all my emails. Bad news: When I hacked into the computer I sent out a chain reaction that caused everyone but us to leave the store and we are now stuck here.  
  
Janel- Great...  
  
Hiei- what's the other good news?  
  
Julia- I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico.  
  
Hiei- Don't be a smart ass  
  
Julia- Hiei. You of all people should know I can't help it!  
  
Janel- I'm going on the computer.  
  
(The others mutter some stuff and all part ways a few hours later they all happen to meet)  
  
Kurama- So what's shakin?  
  
Janel- Well according to these computers my twin is Sanosuke *Rouroni Kenshin*, my song is Elephant Love Medley *Moulin Rouge*, and I'm most like Legolos *Lord of the Rings*  
  
Julia- Have you guys seen Return of the King? It's amazing!  
  
Janel- I know I was on the edge of my seat!  
  
Hiei- What happened before that part when Legolos and Gimli ran into that cave where the ghosts were? I had to run to the bathroom.  
  
***Note to the reader***I really don't know what happened at that part! Please tell me!***  
  
Janel- Um...I dunno when I went to see it the movie had a break right there. They wouldn't even give my money back. The men were talking then suddenly there was Legolos and Gimli running into a cave.  
  
Julia- It is a mystery if we ever get out of here we will find out what happened!!!  
  
Kurama- How are we gonna get out of here anyways?  
  
Hiei- Don't look at me  
  
Julia- Don't look at me  
  
Janel- Don't look at...Fine! I have a theory!  
  
Others- Whew. That's a relief.  
  
Janel- (sweatdrop) Okay. Everyone go find a CD/DVD that has really good sound. As many as you can.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Kurama- We've got them.  
  
Janel- Okay go and put them in CD/DVD players and put the volume on as loud as it will go. Our goal is to get every single one of them on. That way the sound could cause something in the security system to bust and we're free.  
  
Hiei- That's a simple plan  
  
Janel- I know I just thought of it. I have no idea if it'll work though.  
  
Julia- Whatever let's go to work!  
  
(However long afterward)  
  
(Driving home)  
  
Janel- I can't believe that worked  
  
Kurama- What?  
  
Julia- Yep  
  
Kurama- What?  
  
Hiei- Hey look! There's a Starbucks!  
  
Janel- YEE!!!! (Pulls into the Starbucks parking lot)  
  
Julia- You just had to point that out huh Hiei?  
  
Kurama- What?  
  
Janel- Let's go in. I'm gonna get two of everything and some coffee cake!  
  
Julia- That's what you get every time we come here.  
  
Hiei- And the Starbucks people still give her weird looks you'd think they'd be over it by now...  
  
Kurama- What?  
  
END 


	9. Starbucks

Okay this will be the last Trapped for a while. Or until I get some more ideas. Just so ya know this is like a continuation of #8 now we have left Best Buy and are in Starbucks. Also I wrote this the day after the Super Bowl. I think we all know what happened there. (coughs) Janet Jackson. Heehee. Well I hope to see you all in the future! See ya!  
  
Trapped nine: Starbucks: By Yoru Sama  
  
Hiei- GOOOOOO!!!!! PATRIOTS!!!!!  
  
Janel- Hiei we're in Starbucks! Do you have to be thinking about football at a time like this?  
  
Hiei- S'not my fault that they have a huge TV in here and the Super Bowl is on!  
  
StarbucksWorkers- YEY SUPER BOWL!!!!  
  
Hiei- Maybe I should get a job here!  
  
Julia- Good then we can retire early and live life on the edge!  
  
Kurama- But you don't have a job either Julia.  
  
Julia- Okay then we can retire earlier than I planned  
  
Kurama- No. Actually later because if you don't have job then only Hiei is bringing in money and... blah blah blah blah blah  
  
(As Kurama explains the world of finances to Julia, Hiei goes and asks for a job. The workers are so shocked that they all run out of the store and leave the gang locked inside)  
  
Janel- TWICE IN ONE DAY! NO!!!  
  
Hiei- Whatever. Let's watched the Super Bowl and eat all the food the Starbucks people left for us and skip the bill.  
  
Julia- What bill?  
  
Hiei- Exactly  
  
Kurama- Now I see why you two have so many financial problems...  
  
Julia- Oh and you don't?  
  
Kurama- I am a very respectable businessman!  
  
Janel- Pfft  
  
Kurama- I am! Please! You know there are only nine of these stories because that's all I could get off from work!  
  
Janel- And what work would that be honey? Living off me?  
  
Kurama- If we're thinking the same thing then...YES!  
  
Janel- Trust me we're not thinking the same thing.  
  
(The quartet finally settles enough to watched the Super Bowl (XXXVIII) then the half time show came)  
  
Julia- I'm Nelly!  
  
Hiei- I'm P. Diddy!  
  
Janel- I'm Kid Rock!  
  
Kurama- (leaps over in attempt to rip Janel's shirt off) I'M JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- AHHH!!!!!!! (Runs and hides in the bathroom)  
  
Kurama- Great it's the bathroom all over!  
  
Julia- (smacks forehead)  
  
(Janel peeks her head outside bathroom)  
  
Kurama- JANEL!!!! I thought you were gone forever in a bathroom of doom!  
  
Janel- No dear. It's the filing cabinet of doom.  
  
Kurama- There's no filing cabinet in the bathroom...  
  
Janel- (smacks forehead) I was correcting you! The bathroom isn't a place of doom a filing cabinet is!  
  
Kurama- Oh. I can think of a time when the bathroom is a place of doom!  
  
Janel- Don't go there. Just don't.  
  
Julia- (pokes Janel) WEE WEE!  
  
Janel- AHHH!!!!! (Dives under a table and starts to rock back and forth)  
  
Hiei- SILENCE!!!!!!!!! The Super Bowl is on!  
  
Julia+Kurama- (whispering) Sorry  
  
Hiei- Don't be sorry be quiet!  
  
Julia+Kurama- We're sorry!  
  
Hiei- GRR!  
  
(They sit and watch for a while then Kurama leans over and whispers to Julia)  
  
Kurama- Randal I said Ur anus  
  
Julia- Good  
  
Kurama- I said it again Randal  
  
Julia- Okay then hang up  
  
Hiei- JEEPERS CROW!!!! That's IT! (He blasts a hole through the starbucks wall and storms off)  
  
Hiei- I'M GOING TO WATCH THE SUPER BOWL SOMEPLACE ELSE!!!!  
  
Julia- Fine! Be that way! I'm going home!  
  
(They leave. Kurama leans over and looks under the table)  
  
Kurama- Janel? Julia's gone, you can come out now  
  
Janel- Thank goodness (climbs out)  
  
Julia- (Jumps into the room with a towel tied around her shoulders like a cape) I'M WEE LASSIE!!!(Pokes Janel) WEE WEE!  
  
Janel- AHHH!!!!!! DAMMIT JULIA!!  
  
Julia- BWA! You do not know who I am! My magic cape makes me disguised! (Jumps out of the store and runs down the street) I'M WEE LASSIE WATCH ME FLY!!!!!! (Crashes into a street lamp. Falls. Pops back up) WEE LASSIE CAN NEVER BE INJURED!!! (A car hits her) NEVER! (Hit by a jeep) NEVER EVER! (Hit by a truck) NEVER EVER EVER!! (Gets hit by a train) EVER EVER EVER!!! (3 planes and many a nuclear missile later) EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!!!!!  
  
(Janel and Kurama sigh)  
  
Kurama- Common koi. Let's go home.  
  
END  
  
Wee Lassie and all Wee Lassie products are not owned by me nor was she my idea. To see more of Wee Lassie read the stories by me bud Boku-Sama okay? 


End file.
